A Start
by dorydafish
Summary: Speculation from the new promo where Blaine shoves Karofsky - 'Dave thought about leaving it and heading to practice, but this was his one chance.  One chance to make it right, on his own terms.' Some Klaine. ONE SHOT


_**After seei**__**ng the new promo, my essay needed to go on hold. This is way more important. LOL!**_

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky pounded through the empty hallway, gym-bag swung across his back, over his right shoulder. He was late and Beiste was gonna have his guts if he didn't get a move on. But something made him come to a stand-still as walked passed the choir room.<p>

Hummel was sitting at the piano like he never left.

Like he was still a student at McKinley.

Dave couldn't move as he watched the younger boy play a few keys with a sad smile on his face.

Dave thought about leaving it and heading to practise, but this was his one chance. His one chance to apologise to Hummel without anyone getting all up in his grill about it. One chance to make it right, on his own terms.

Dropping the gym bag on the floor, he took a deep breath and walked hesitantly to the piano. But the nerves got the better of him and he slowed to a stop half way. This was stupid. Hummel wouldn't want him anywhere near him. When he saw Dave he would probably scream his fucking head off and then Dave would be in all kinds of shit. He shook his head before turning away from the boy that held so much power over him but never once used it.

"You do realise that I can see you in my peripheral vision, Karofsky?" Dave spun right back around only to be met by Hummel's hard stare. "You clearly want something or want to do something. So if plan on hitting me or shoving me, I'd rather you did it now. I was well aware that by coming here today, I ran the risk of bumping into you." Dave watched silently as Hummel lifted himself of the piano, as gracefully as a ballet dancer, and walked around the large instrument until he was barely four feet away. He watched as Hummel brushed an invisible strand of hair back into place with his delicate fingers.

Dave suddenly felt like a big lug. He didn't know what to do with his arms. Should he cross them over his chest in defence? But he didn't want to come off as scary. God knows, he didn't want Hummel to be afraid of him anymore.

That annoyed way too much to even comprehend why.

He settled for letting his arms rest on either side of his large torso. Fuck, this was so embarrassingly difficult that Dave wanted to punch a wall. Punch anything really. He knew shouldn't feel like this around Hummel.

Why the fuck did he _want_ to kiss him again? Why couldn't he think straight around this boy?

"I know Finn said you've changed, but this is ridiculous. What, did your stint in the glee club render you speechless?" Hummel crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at Dave, as if he was trying to get a rise out of him.

Dave tried to hold his gaze but he could just see what the smaller boy was thinking. You're are gay, Karofsky, get used to it. Instead he looked beyond Hummel to the stage where they had all sat and rehearsed the songs for the half-time show. Fuck glee club. And fuck Mr Schue for saying all that stuff. Didn't the Spanish teacher know that Dave couldn't be in glee club? He couldn't have people wondering about him. He didn't _want_ people wondering about him. People liked him now. He was a championship winner.

He wasn't like Hudson. He couldn't have people call him gay and just let it slide.

He couldn't.

He just couldn't.

Looking back at Hummel, Dave saw him roll his eyes. "And people say I'm all about the dramatic pause. Geez Karofsky, I'm waiting for you to do something, you big bully. So do something." Dave stood confused as Hummel unfolded his arms and gave him a hard shove. "Come on! I know you've probably been dreaming about getting revenge for the expulsion. Now's your chance."

Dave took a step back in order to stop toppling over completely. Hummel was stronger than he looked. Out of habit, Dave balled his hands into fists and growled, taking a step closer to the other boy until he was towering over him. If Hummel really knew what Dave had been dreaming about, he would probably be puking his fucking guts out right about now.

But when Hummel cowered slightly, all the fight in Dave just drained away. This wasn't how it was meant to go. He moved out of the other boy's personal space. "Look, Hummel…"

The singer cleared his throat, looking as if he was trying to regain some of his previous composure. Like he didn't want Dave to know that he'd scared him. "Finally, you speak."

Dave chose to ignore the sarcastic tone. "I just wanted to say-" he started but was cut off abruptly by someone else's voice.

"Hey, want do you think you're doing?" Dave spun to face the doorway to see the preppy, private school, kid that tried to 'help' him racing towards them.

"Are you okay, Kurt," he said, striding towards Hummel and looking at him in a concerned way.

Fuck, thought Dave. Why the hell was this dick here?

Hummel forced a smile and nodded at the said dick. The other kid nodded back before facing Dave. Shoving him, much harder than Hummel had. "Stay away from my boyfriend you jerk. Or you'll have me to answer to."

Dave stole a glance at Hummel who just rolled his eyes as if to say, I had it under control, but if my boyfriend wants to defend my honour, I'm not going to stop him.

_Boyfriend._

Dave let the word sink in.

It was such a simple word but it hit him straight in the chest. He wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that he was probably Hummel's boyfriend the first time that he had come to McKinley, but Hummel had never confirmed it. So Dave just put it at the back of his mind. But he couldn't ignore it now.

Hummel's _boyfriend._

Trying to protect him from Dave Karofsky, the evil monster that had tortured him.

Dave didn't want to think about why it hurt so much. He didn't want to think about why tears were threatening to prick his eyes.

He looked at Hummel's _boyfriend._ Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfectly pretty. Everything Dave could never be. He was just a chubby boy who sweats too much and was going to be bald by the time he was thirty. But he knew he could take him. Hummel's _boyfriend_. A few punches and the dude would be down on the floor screaming like a baby.

But he knew that was exactly what Hummel was expecting him to do. Expecting Karofsky to do. So instead he gritted his teeth. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I'll keep out of your way," he said before giving Hummel the smallest of nods.

He didn't wait to see either of their reactions. He just wanted to get out of there before he did something else he would regret.

Picking up his gym-bag he headed to practise. Coach Beiste would probably make him do extra laps. Dave thought maybe that would be a good way to let off some steam.

As he continued to walk a small smile played on his lips. It wasn't the best of apologises. He knew that. He had wanted to say a lot more. And he was going to say a lot more if Hummel's _boyfriend_ hadn't walked in. He had wanted to tell Hummel that he hated himself for making him leave. Tell Hummel that he wouldn't touch him if he ever chose to come back to McKinley. Tell Hummel that he was trying so hard to be better. Tell Hummel that the admired him for his strength; that he was jealous that Hummel was the bigger, braver one out of both of them.

But it was a start.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so scared that Karofsky's temper is going to get the better of him on the show and he's gonna hit Blaine making Kurt hate him even more.<strong>_

_**So this is how I'm going to interpret the promo in my head. AAAAGGGHHHH!**_

_**Please REVIEW! Did it sound like something that could happen? Or do you think Dave's gonna go for Blaine?**_

_**I think Dave's going to try and apology and Blaine interprets it wrong. What are you guys hoping?**_

_**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
